Kaori Shadows and Sasuke Uchiha
by Kaori-Shadows
Summary: Yeah, I know the title sucks but oh well. Kaori is a new ninja in Konoha and her life has been so similar to Kaori's. Will they avenge their clans together? Will more than a friendship occur? I wonder... Sasu/Kaor
1. Prologue

Kaori Shadows: Prologue

Kaori is about five year olds, and is the Princess of the Land of Shadows.

One night, Kaori was coming home from training and came home to a horrific site.

Her sister, Keisha, was attacking everyone in their family and was killing them. She was using all of the family's kekkigenkai's, and not going by her family's ways.

Kaori ran to go find her mother, while her father, the King of the Land of Shadows, fought off Keisha. Kaori found her mother in her bedroom holding something in her hand.

It was the family necklace. A silver dragonhead, on a silver chain. It held all of the family's powers from about twenty generations back.

The Shadows' were a family of power shinobi and kunochi of all sorts of powers. Anyone of the family, who trained hard enough, could use the powers of mind reading, levitation, force fields, and seeing into the future.

Soon after Kaori ran into her mother, her mother handed her the necklace.

"Kaori, I want you to use the power of this necklace wisely. You now hold great power. And remember," her mother stated, "your father and I love you!"

With that said, Keisha entered the room. Kaori's mother, Rin, pushed Kaori behind her to fight off her very own daughter.

"What happened to you, Keisha," Rin asked. Rin began to dodge some attacks, but was soon thrown up into the air.

"This family is far too weak for me, I'm trying to show you filthy little wimps my full potential," Keisha explained. With that said, she killed her own mother.

Kaori was under the bed, scared shitless. She began to see her sister coming towards her. Kaori began thinking of a force field around her, and so it happened. A strong, blue force field covered Kaori.

Keisha tried to attack her, but the force field was by far too strong and could handle anything she threw at it.

"How could you be so strong at such a young age," Keisha asked her younger sibling.

Kaori stayed quiet, not wanted to upset her sister anymore. She just stared at Keisha in pure horror of why she would do this to their family.

"Kaori, Kaori, Kaori," Keisha began. "I can tell that you are mad at me, and that you want to kill me. But you're far too weak to be able to do that. So, when you're strong enough, and you have enough hate, come find me and kill me." With that said Keisha was gone.


	2. Konoha?

Kaori Shadows: Konoha?23:25

After the murder of her family, Kaori vowed to avenge her family. She never took the necklace off, and she used the power wisely, just like her mother wanted.

Once Kaori was tired of the Land of Shadows, about seven years later, she ran far away from her city. Tears began to fall down her face as she ran; she just couldn't stop running, even though she wanted too.

She ran so far that she didn't even know where she was. Soon enough, after a long time of running, Kaori fainted.

A few hours later, a strange ninja showed up a few yards away from Kaori. He looked at her suspiciously, wondering where she was from and who she was. The ninja picked her up and threw her on his back.

'Hokage-sama will know what to do with her,' the ninja thought to himself. After a few hours of running, the ninja took a rest. Laying the girl down gently, trying not to wake her.

"Where-where am I," asked the girl. "And who, who are you?" Kaori got into a fighting stance. The ninja looked at her. Kaori took a look at him. He had silver hair that looked gave the man the look that he has been electrocuted and he had a mask over his face.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I saw you passed out and thought I should take you to my village," Kakashi explained. He looked at Kaori in wonder.

'She looks like she's from the Land of Shadows. I wonder….' Kakashi thought.

"My name is Kaori Shadows. I'm from the Land of Shadows. My older sister, Keisha, assassinated my entire clan. I couldn't stand to be there anymore because of all the pain it brought to me," Kaori explained.

"I had a feeling you were from there. You looked like the princess from there. The long blonde hair, golden eyes, and that necklace you wear," Kakashi pointed out.

Kaori grabbed her necklace, not knowing how or why he knew about it. 'This is only something people from the Land of Shadows or their allies know about. Could he be a friend of the Shadow Village?' Kaori questioned herself.

"I have no time to answer questions, we need to get to Konoha by nightfall. So hop back on my back and we'll be there shortly," Kakashi ordered.

Within two hours, Kakashi and Kaori were in Konoha. Kaori was nervous and scared at the same time, being in an unknown environment and all. Kakashi started walking, so Kaori followed.

Kakashi started to knock on a door.

"Enter," came a man's voice on the other side. Kakashi took Kaori inside the room. Sitting at a desk was a man, he looked quite old.

"Kaori, this is the Hokage of Konoha. Hokage-sama, this is Kaori. She is a ninja that I found out in the woods. About two hours from here. She's the Princess of the Land of Shadows. He sister, Keisha, is now a S-Ranked criminal. She killed the whole Shadow clan, minus Kaori," explained Kakashi.

The Hokage looked at Kaori in bewilderment. He could tell by her chakra that she was a strong kunochi, who would do well for the village. Even if she was just a twelve year old. Plus, she could relate to one of the other ninja's of Konoha.

"Kakashi, Kaori here will do great in the village. She will need a place to live though, so will you take her in. Like one of your own," the Hokage asked.

Kakashi thought about this for a moment, but if she would do well for the village he knew that he better. At least until she could live on her own.

"Yes, I'll take her in, Hokage-sama. I'll enroll her into the Ninja Academy tomorrow," Kakashi replied. Kaori had heard the word 'Academy' and she thought no way.

"Kakashi, I will NOT go to an academy. I'm one of the strongest ninja in my village and I'm already strong. I don't need to learn the basics," Kaori argued. Kakashi found this amusing.

"Kaori, you need to go to the academy. You'll make friends there, and the graduation is in a few days, so if you prove yourself by then, you can graduate as soon as possible," Kakashi stated.

Kaori agreed and followed Kakashi to his house.


	3. Academy? ANBU?

Kaori Shadows: Academy23:25

The next morning, Kaori woke up and remembered that she was to start at the Konoha Ninja Academy.

'Great,' she thought. 'Weak little ninjas. I'm already as strong as my mother. Then again, my father did call her weak.'

Kaori got ready and Kakashi walked her to the academy. She entered the classroom and everyone automatically looked at her. Some in disgust and some in awe.

"Iruka, this is Kaori. She's a new student and she's from the Land of Shadows. She will be joining your class," Kakashi greeted. With a little shove, Kaori was now standing next to Iruka-sensei.

"Why, thank you, Kakashi. Kaori, I want you to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke, raise your hand for Kaori," Iruka ordered. A boy with blackish blue hair raised his hand. Soon enough, all the girls in the room gave Kaori a death glare.

'What's their problem,' thought Kaori. 'Well, might as well find out.' With that, Kaori activated one of her kekkigenkai's. She read the mind of a pink haired, green-eyed girl.

'Oh, I hate that new girl already! She's sitting next to my Sasuke-kun! That bitch is going to pay!'

'Hmm, so I'm guessing this Sasuke guy is the school's heartthrob. There doesn't seem to be anything special about him. Well, he is sort of cute. Whatever, Kaori, you only have one goal in life: to avenge your clan,' Kaori thought.

"So today," Iruka began. "Is when we will start our graduation test. First I'll start with Naruto." A blonde boy with blue eyes stood up. You could already tell that he was going to fail.

"Okay, Naruto. Make a doppelganger," ordered Iruka. Naruto did some hand signs and made a poor looking clone. "Naruto, you still need to practice. You'll try again tomorrow. Next up is Kaori."

"Oh, let's see what the new girl has up her sleeve," a girl with her hair in two buns said.

Kaori went to the front of the classroom, did a few hand signs, and formed over two thousand doppelgangers. Everyone looked at her in awe.

"T-those are r-r-real clones. Not substitutions. How did you manage to make those," Iruka asked shocked. He hasn't seen anything like that in ages.

"Hm," was the only reply. Kaori just stood there and waited until all of the clones were gone.

"Um, why don't you have a little spar with one of the town prodigies, Neji Hyuga," Iruka suggested. Neji stood up and walked outside to a field, Kaori and the rest of the class followed.

"Okay, when I say 'start' you may begin. Three….two….one…start," Iruka yelled and stepped back. Kaori just stood there waiting for an attack. Neji came at her with kunai and shuriken.

Kaori dodged everything with ease and went after Neji. She made three clones and used the element of ice to freeze the ground. Kaori soon combined that with the element of earth to make it difficult for anyone who walked on the ground.

Neji started to slide, and the entire class was in shock that someone could actually beat Neji. Iruka, out of everyone else, was shocked the most. He had not see this amount of strength since we was little. Kaori was at the level of ANBU at only the age of twelve.

Kaori soon used a fireball jutsu, which stopped Neji in his tracked. She was soon behind him and put a kunai to his throat. The spar was over.

"That was totally amazing and full of youth," yelled a boy in green spandex. "My name is Rock Lee! You are a beautiful lotus blossom, will you go out with me," asked Lee. Kaori just started to walk back to the classroom, before she was stopped. She turned around and saw Kakashi and Iruka.

"Kaori, we had no idea you were this powerful. You're as strong as the Hokage himself," stated Kakashi. Iruka walked next to Kaori.

"Kaori, you are as strong the strongest ANBU member in Konoha. We need you as an ANBU. You would be the youngest in Konoha history," explained Iruka.

Kaori nodded her head and walked away with Kakashi. All the students watched her go, especially a certain boy with blackish blue hair.

A few hours later, Kaori was in a meeting with the Hokage, a few ANBU, Kakashi, and Iruka. They were discussing whether or not Kaori should become an ANBU or not.

"She has great skill, just as good Itachi Uchiha," explained one ANBU member.

"Remember though? Itachi became a rouge ninja and killed his entire clan except for his younger brother, Sasuke," snapped another ANBU.

"Well, Kaori's different than Itachi. She may be cold and whatnot, but she would still be a good addition to the ANBU squad of Konoha. Oh, and Kaori? Sasuke is a student in your class, you may have met him today," explained Kakashi.

Kaori thought to herself, 'Hmmm…maybe that's why that Sasuke kid gave me a jealous glare when I beat Neji in a spar. He must want to avenge his family too, just like me.'

"Well, I think Kaori would be an excellent member in the ANBU. She may be very young and all, but she's still as good as all of you. So, she will be omitted into the ANBU and you must all treat her with the utmost respect," the Hokage ordered.

Kaori was then taken into a back room to get the ANBU mark on her left upper arm.


	4. Genin?

Kaori Shadows: Academy23:25

"Wait!? I still have to become a Genin, Kakashi! That's not fair, I'm already at ANBU level," yelled Kaori. She was just informed that she still had to work her way up to ANBU, but will still be able to go on ANBU missions.

"Kaori, it's so none of the other villages get suspicious and try to kidnap you. It's for your own and the villages sake," Kakashi said to try to calm her down.

Kaori stayed quiet until finally saying, "Fine, but as long as you'll be my sensei." Kakashi was thinking, but he already knew who was going to be in his cell, and Kaori was one of them.

Kaori walked to the Academy and saw all of her other classmates. They were all wondering who would be in their cell and who their sensei would be. About fifteen minutes later, all the senseis and Iruka showed up.

"Okay, in Kurenai's cell will be: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, and finally Shino Aburame," Iruka began. They all walked over to Kurenai and headed away.

"Next is Kakashi's cell. Sasuke Uchiha, Kaori Shadows, and Kami. Go with Kakashi," the three of us walked away with Kakashi. Kaori received many evil looks from all of the girls.

'Stupid fan girls,' Sasuke thought. He gave a lot of the girl's death glares. Except for Kaori and Kami. 'These two are the only girls who don't act fan girl-ish. I could get used to them.'

Once they reached the bridge, Kakashi made room for introductions.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like to do, what my hopes and dreams are, are none of your concern," Kakashi stated. "Kami, you first."

Kami had long blonde hair, green eyes, and had very strong chakra. "I'm Kami. I have one sister, Aeisha, and two younger brothers, Chain and Lars. I train differently from everyone else. And I'm not normal."

"Okay, then. Sasuke, you next," Kakashi continued. Sasuke stood up and began his introduction.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate fan girls, and I have only two goals in life. To revive my clan and to kill the one who took everything away from me." Kaori gave Sasuke a weird look.

'Just like my goal in life. I think I could get along with this boy. No! He would just in the way of my training," Kaori thought.

"Okay. Kaori? Your turn," Kakashi finished. Kaori stood up and started talking.

"I'm Kaori Shadows. I'm the last one of my clan, except for my sister, Keisha. I vow to kill her and avenge my clan. I have different powers than most of you. I can control every last element and I have telekinetic powers," Kaori finished.

'Dude, this chick's strong. I can tell. It would be fun to spar her,' Sasuke thought. 'Then again, she's not bad looking. She sort of reminds me of Sakura, except a hot version of her and not fawning all over me.'

'I could be friends with her. She would be a fun teammate,' Kami thought. 'And maybe I could help her with her goal.'

After the bell test was completed, which only took about an hour to finish, the three new Genin decided to walk home together. Kaori and Kami lived in the same apartment complex and Sasuke lived a few streets over. Kakashi, they had no clue where he was going, and didn't want to find out.

While they were walking, Sasuke went to go train some more, leaving Kaori and Kami to themselves.

"So, you're new," Kami asked Kaori. Kaori decided to sit down on the bench. She thought it would be fun to make at least one friend.

"Yeah. I started at the Academy on Monday. I graduated that day too basically," Kaori began. "So, I saw you checking out the dog boy, Kiba. Anything going on with you two?"

Kami blushed. She thought of the encounter those two had while she was training, and when Anko and Aiesha took her to the whore house.

"Yes, there is. He's my boyfriend. We met when I was training. It was embarrassing," Kami stated. "What about you and Sasuke? You two seemed so much alike. Plus, I saw him check you out."

Kaori decided to blush, but didn't say much at all. "No, there isn't. He would just get in the way of my training and I would get in the way of his," Kaori stopped. "Then again, he is cute and we do have a lot in common. So, I guess I do like him, but nothing would happen."

Kami told Kaori that she had to go, because she was late for dinner. Kami ran off, leaving Kaori behind.


End file.
